A New World
by MaidenCrow25
Summary: Likari is a strong woman who survived on her own against the "walkers" and other dangers. She suddenly meets up with a team of people who thrive to live and protect each other. Will she belong with them, or will she leave them to rot? Rated M for language. Daryl
1. Likari

Chapter 1: Likari

(AN: Likari- lie-car-e)Disclaimer: I do not own any of my stories contents, except for my character Likari.)

It had been five months since the out break of the dead walkers. Likari had went through college classes, before-hand, and learned how to use the long, and short, bow. When hell broke loose, she had been sleeping comfortably in her bed. She awoke hearing screaming in the streets. Fearing the worst, she hopped out of bed and threw on nearby clothes, tight Tripp pants, and a deep purple tank top, to match her pants stitching's. She quickly brushed through her tangled black hair and wrapped it in a tight bun in the back of her head, all the while trying to ignore the screams that were feeding her growing anxiety. She jumped slightly as her door knob began to twist. On silent toes she approached the door and peeked through the peek hole, seeing a deformed and terrifying face with a large resemblance of her neighbor. Seeing his skin peeling off his lifeless face set her mind racing with thoughts, knowing what had ensued outside of her small apartment.

Tip toeing back away from her locked door, she went to her closet and grabbed her quiver, and bows. She gazed at the few arrows in her small, shaky hand, and sighed silently. She had to get more. She had to go to her school and steal arrows, she had to fight. She had to live. Placing the arrows in her quiver, short bow in hand, long bow over her shoulder, she nodded. She will fight, for however long was needed, to get to a safe place. Away from the monsters. Likari opened her window as quietly as possible. Unfortunately, it was as loud as ever, squeaking every inch of the way. Her door shook violently, making her scurry her small body out of the window of her second floor apartment. Looking down, she saw her neighbor's Lexus parked by the curb. Relief and sorrow washed over her, seeing that the owner was laying on the sidewalk, dead. She knew he had his keys on him, she knew that the Lexus was quiet, and would give her the ability to slip away from the town. She searched for nearby walkers, watching the live people run and scream from their aggressors. She just had to be as silent as she could, to make it to the car without wasting an arrow. When she was sure she was safe for the moment, she climbed down the side of her apartment complex, grabbing the edges of windows, and misplaced bricks. Her foot slipped, and she had to bite her lip as she tumbled the rest of the way to the ground, keeping herself from yelling out in fear of falling. She landed ungracefully on her side, managing to turn into the fall to prevent any accidental peircing of the arrows behind her. She crawled to the mans body, snatching his keys from his bloody hand. Then she rushed into the car. She checked the backseat after locking her car before starting the slight purr of the engine.

She drove carefully to the school, avoiding terrified people and walkers, not intending to pack anyone in her car. In a time like this, she had to be cautious, not trusting a soul. A time like this turned people crazy, desperate to live, and she was not going to put herself at risk for someone to stab her in the back, tripping her so they could get away, some would describe. She felt terrible as she witnessed parents putting their children down, so they could get away, each time as a walker was close enough to snatch them and feed as their selfish caretakers ran. Her eyes teared up, her heart broke. She never even had a chance to save one of them before their end. She sobbed, grief stricken for the poor children, and hatred welled within her chest for the parents. One mother out of them all, a single woman, died with her child and fought until the end. She loved that woman for her determination to save her child. She hated humans after that day, hated the fact that out of all of those families, a single person was the only one caring enough to face her death, risking her life to save her child. By the time she arrived at the school she was crying uncontrollably, grateful for the tinted windows she took the time she needed to control her silent sobs. When she had gained control, she made sure she was in the clear to slip out of the car. Likari pushed the door gently closed and nocked an arrow in her short bow, holding it at her side as she crept around the school to the archers field. Their was a shed out there that was packed with supplies. When she was almost there, a nearby walker had spotted her, and hungrily made it's way to her. She stood straight and tall and touched her lip with her draw back hand. When she was sure she had it's head in aim, she released, letting the arrow fly and hitting her target. Then she did the same with the few walkers that had accompanied him. After they were unmoving, she retrieved her arrows, wiping them on the grass and shuddering at the sight of their poisoned blood. She ran the rest of the way to the building, arrow nocked and ready for any unsuspecting attackers. When she got there she was pleased to see the door wide open, knowing that the teacher had went to grab supplies, hoping that he had left some for her. Upon entering the building, she was immediately aware of her surroundings. She sighed, glad to see the place empty of people, and full of supplies. She filled her quiver, and filled a duffel bag with arrows being sure to leave more in case anyone else would need to stock.

Having no troubles, she had returned to the Lexus, and filled the gas tank before leaving town. For months, she lived in the shadows. Driving during the night, and sleeping and preparing during the day. The Lexus was a beautifully quiet car, hardly catching the dead's attention. Each time she had to kill them she would take the arrows from their heads, never wanting to be stuck without the only thing she had to defend herself with. She was quick and precise, ninety percent of the time, as she had taken quite well to the weapon and was the top of her class.

One afternoon as she was raiding abandoned cars on the highway for food and water, she heard shouting. She swore, seeing a few walkers in the distance, knowing that they would hear the idiotic shouting. She readied her short bow, in case of complications, and snuck around the cars as she closed in on them.

"Sophia!" Shouted a man, just as she had turned the corner. Everyone saw her one by one, and pointed their own gun at her, all for one who was in possession of a crossbow. She aimed her arrow at the nearest man's forehead, he had a shotgun rifle pointed at her.

(((I know this chapter is short, but I needed to introduce my character. Review please my new found readers!)))


	2. Friends Or Foes

**Chapter 2: Friends or foes**

**I have one review so far... Thank you! Now for chapter 2.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its contents.**

** Recap: "Sophia!" Shouted a man, just as she had turned the corner. Everyone saw her one by one, and pointed their own gun at her, all for one who was in possession of a crossbow. She aimed her arrow at the nearest man's forehead, he had a shotgun rifle pointed at her.**

"Drop your weapons, or I will release." Likari said lowly, watching the old man's eyes widen at her arrow.

"Can you be faster than a bullet?" One younger man asked, taking a step closer. She glanced at him, guessing he was in his early forties. He had a crazy glint in his eye, one that made her reconsider her aim, but stayed still. She was too stubborn to move, her old target will have to do. When the daring man took another step forward, she pulled her arm back, indicating that she was not going to back down.

"Put yer guns down, idiots." Said the redneck with the crossbow. "If you shoot and cause her to release that arrow, it won't miss." She studied the redneck, slightly annoyed by his accent. She grew up in a place where rednecks weren't welcome. She did see, however, that his looks were quite attractive. At his words, everyone lowered their weapons, allowing her to sigh inwardly in relief.

"I came to warn you all of your shouting." Likari said, lowering her bow. "There are walkers down the road." Just as she took her arrow away from her bow, the crazy eyed man raised his gun on her. She moved to redock her arrow, but stopped when she felt the gun barrel against her head. She dropped her bow and arrow at her feet and swallowed, mentally kicking herself for not just driving away and leave them to the walkers. She glared at him angrily.

"Damn it Shane, put that gun down!" The redneck growled. "She's unarmed, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"She's fast too." The man named Shane said, pushing her a step back with his gun. She gasped, unable to hide her fear any longer. Shane smirked at her show of fear. Likari shuddered, disgusted and terrified.

"Put the fucking gun down." The redneck said in a dangerously low threatening tone. Shane glared into her eyes and tightened his hold on the trigger. She shut her pale blue eyes and held her breath, waiting for the shot. He huffed and holstered the gun, laughing at her terrified expression. Then he backed away from her, still laughing. She did her best to contain her shaking as she bent and to pick up her weapon. She kept it low on her side, and began to back away from the group.

"You can get eaten alive for all I care." She said, looking at Shane. "Walkers will be here in no time with all that shouting." Her voice trembled, betraying her attempt to sound intimidating.

"You can't just keep your mouth shut can you, girl?" He shouted as he strode towards her. The redneck stepped in front of her, facing him.

"Back off." He growled in warning. Shane glared at him, than her, then walked away. The shouting continued, and Likari threw her head in frustration, before turning to leave.

"Wait." Redneck said, blocking her path. "Where do you think yer goin?"

"Away from here." She said lightly, walking around him. He didn't stop her, but followed instead. "The walkers are within sight and coming this way. Soon they'll hear all that idiotic shouting, and I will not be here for the feast."

He roughly grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "That 'idiotic shoutin' is so we can find the little girl that was lost." He said loudly, angrily.

She hung her head. "I am sorry. I can help. When I leave here I'll get that hoards attention to guide them away."

"That's too dangrous." He said. "How do you expect to get out alive?" She pointed to her car with her free arm, and he nodded in understanding. "Do you have a designation?" He asked, releasing her arm.

"No. I've been on the road since this started. I hope to find sanctuary away from all this."

"Are you alone?" He asked. She nodded and he shook his head in disbelief. "It's not safe for a young attractive woman such as yerself to travel alone. Not just walkers, but men too."

"What am I supposed to do?" She said, shrugging. "Was I supposed to wait for someone to rescue me?"

He sighed and eyed her weapons and her cautious stance. She was smart in choosing a silent weapon. Though he did not know how precise her shots were, he knew she had made it this far alone. Her social skills could use a little work, however. "I'm Daryl." He said holding out his hand. She eyed him suspiciously, as he grinned.

"Likari." She finally said, shaking his hand.

"Why don't you join us? I'll make sure the big bad Shane don't harm you." He added with a grin. She looked frightened at first, then happy. Then confused, making Daryl wonder what could be going through her mind. " I assure you, he's the only bad egg."

She giggled a little, then shook her head. "I can take him." They shared a laugh and her face darkened as she looked in the distance. "I'll stay with you, but we need to get out of here soon."

"No, we need to find Sophia first." He said, now serious and stubborn.

"Alright, I have a plan. I'll lead them away, and meet you all in the search when I get them far enough."

"I'll go with you. And we can search for her on our way back."

She nodded and unlocked her car before jumping in, and waited for him before starting her ever so silent car. He got in the passenger seat and watched the distant walkers as they drove to them. She revved her engine, being sure to catch all of their attentions before driving away from the search site. When she felt they were well out of earshot. She sped forward, far enough to safely get out of the car. She hurriedly grabbed a cell phone she kept in the glove box and turned the power on. Then she set the loudest alarm time to go off a minute later than it's time. She jumped out of the car and set it gently on the asphalt. she shut her door, noisily, when she got back in to keep their attention. When the phone alarm sounded, she sped in the distance, turning the car into a side road and crept the rest of the way, knowing that they were grouping around the phone. She disappeared into the trees and proceeded to drive quietly until they got halfway back. They silently exited the car and headed the rest of the way on foot, weapons at the ready. Soon they heard shouts, and saw they weren't the only ones. Five walkers were heading toward the sound. They wasted no time sending arrows into their heads, dropping the walkers one by one. As they retrieved their arrows, Likari grinned.

"What's so amusin?" Daryl asked as he wiped his arrows on his pants, noticing how she did not shudder in disgust as she wiped hers clean on the grass. Her shots were just as precise as his, never missing the targets.

"I got three of those five walkers." She said, her grin widening as he frowned.

"Are we havin a contest?" He asked disbelievingly. She just laughed and went to grab her last arrow. Before either of them heard or had time to react, she was knocked on the ground by a walker that had fallen out of the brush to get to her. It was missing a foot. It snapped at her face and she desperately tried to push it off, doing the best she could to keep it from biting her face. An arrow flew and stuck it in the head, re-killing it instantly. It fell limp on her, the heavy body knocking the wind out of her lungs. Daryl pulled it off and helped her up as she took deep breaths.

"Did it bite you?" He asked as he dusted her off and examined her trembling body. She shook her head, looking at the ground and tried to take deep breaths, fighting the anxiety attack that had inevitably started. He held her in his arms for a moment, knowing the signs of anxiety, and then held her by the shoulders and waited until she looked up at him with her frightened face. "Guess what?" He asked her. She questioned him with her eyes. "We're tied."

All traces of fear and anxiety wiped from her face and a genuine smile replaced it. He was surprised that a game made her so happy. Then he figured she was probably enjoying company, as she had fought to live for so long, alone. He couldn't imagine how hard it was, or had been for her, but he knew he wanted to help her, and possibly get to know her. He, of course, found her to be attractive, as he was a man. The women in his little group were married, or unstable, in one way or the other. Carol had been in a domestic abuse marriage, changed her from whoever she once was, to the "skit" she was now. Not to mention the outbreak couldn't possibly have done any good to her psyche. Andrea was way too trigger happy with a short fuse for his taste. He was never one for a "woe is me" kind of girl, who you never know when she will carry out her suicidal threat. Again, the outbreak, and losing her sister couldn't have done any good on her either.

Likari seemed pretty stable, he could tell she was afraid, but fear had not stopped her from attaining her goal. Whether that goal be to survive, or meet up with people. She sure was a dark natured woman. From what he saw, she was only dark in her appearance, her interest. On the inside, she had a heart of gold. He could tell just by the look in her eyes, she was also tough. He took a liking to tough women, never really cared for the ones he would have to be a voice on the shoulder constantly. Not this one, he realized. This one had her own voice, and a good one too.

They walked silently, side by side, ever watchful of their surroundings. Daryl knew they drove out pretty far, giving them twenty minutes to walk back to the group.

"Have any family?" He asked finally, wanting to converse before getting back. Likari laughed, shaking her head.

"Why is that funny?" He asked, rethinking her sanity.

"I was the black sheep, I left them when I turned eighteen. Then I moved as far away from them as I could." She said, a smirk on her face.

"How long has it been since you spoke to them?" He asked, watching ahead as they walked.

"Since I left." She shrugged. "About eight years ago."

He nodded. She was sane in all of this because she was used to doing things alone. Unless... "Got a boyfriend?"

He could tell by her smirk she was holding back another laugh. "I broke up with him the night before the attacks started." He looked at her, an unsaid question in his eyes. "I don't like liars."

"He cheat?"

"Nope. He bragged about past events that never happened. Always told stories to make himself look like a "cool" man. Bull-shitting is lying, and immature."  
It was Daryl's turn to chuckle. "What's with all the questions?" Likari asked, shooting him a sideways glance.

"I'm just curious about my new friend, that's all." He said, throwing his arm around her shoulder in a very buddy like way. She shook her head, with a shy smile on her face, and they continued their search. When they reached their group, they heard a gunshot. Likari jumped slightly, Daryl removed his arm and looked at her a moment before running the rest of the way with her following close behind.

**(A/N: I had fun with the suggestions, took me 20 minutes to save this chapter so I could go through each suggestion to see if it would make my story better... Any one agree? O.o**


	3. Stuck

**Chapter 3: Stuck**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any thing in this series!**

**First off, I would like to thank Emberka 2012 for your reviews. I hope my other readers follow in his/her footsteps... Reviews is what keeps me going people. Let me know you are reading and I will continue to write and reward you with another chapter. :) Also a question for those who may know, I have fanfiction for my android but my story won't work on it... Any ideas? The screen flashes like it's going to the story, then acts like I'm not clicking on it. Tis weird that is... On with the story!  
**

** Recap: "I'm just curious about my new friend, that's all." He said, throwing his arm around her shoulder in a very buddy like way. She shook her head, with a shy smile on her face, and they continued their search. When they reached their group, they heard a gunshot. Likari jumped slightly, Daryl removed his arm and looked at her a moment before running the rest of the way with her following close behind.**

"What happened?" Daryl asked as they approached.

"I don't know, we heard a gunshot and ran here, but I don't see a sign of them." Lori said, her voice slightly shaky.

"Any luck, Daryl? Any sign of my little girl?" Carol asked. Likari's heart clenched in sympathy for the mother.

"No, we didn't find nothin." He said, putting his crossbow on his shoulder. "This is Likari, she will be joinin us."

"In the search?" Asked the blonde.

"That, and the group." He answered with a tone leaving no questioning in his decision. Then he pointed to each person as he said their names. "Lori, Carol, Andrea, and Glenn."

"Nice to meet you all." Likari said after she shook their hands. "Shall we continue the search for Sophia?" They all nodded and followed Lori through the trees.

"So where did you come from?" Glenn asked.

"Riverside." She answered.

"Wow, that's pretty far. How on Earth did you make it all the way here alive?" Lori asked.

She shrugged, "I just stuck to the highways. Took down the small packs, and drove hella fast from the bigger ones. I raided cars as often as I could, and siphoned gas. My last raid I heard you all shouting, and here I am."

"Girl almost got shot. She came up all sneaky like. Me, Shane, Dale, and T-Dog pulled our weapons on her. Then she puts an arrow to Dale's head, demandin that we put down our weapons. Once I got everyone to calm down, Shane gets all hotheaded. I got him to back down, and after that, she pisses him off again." Daryl said, in a bragging tone.

Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. "What can I say," she said. "I like to be remembered when I meet people." This caused them to chuckle.

Before long, they heard Andrea screaming. Without hesitating, they all ran to her. As they got there, Daryl and Likari docked their arrows. Before either of them got close enough, a woman on a horse knocked the walker off Andrea with a baseball bat.

"Lori." She called out. "Lori Grimes?"

"Yeah that's me." She answered, stepping forward.

"You gotta come quick, Rick sent me. Carl's been shot. I'm Maggie Greene."

Lori froze, only for a moment, then she jumped on the horse behind her and held on. "Hey!" Daryl shouted. " We don't know her, this isn't a good idea!" Maggie shouted directions to her farm and galloped away, leaving everyone in shock at the current event.

"We better get back, and get our things to go to that farm." Likari said, putting her bow over her shoulder. Everyone nodded and followed her back to the road. When they got there, they explained to Dale what had happened to Carl. As they began to discuss leaving the road, Carol stepped forward.

"I won't do it." Carol said, looking at everyone. "We can't just leave."

"Carol, the group is split. We're scattered and weak." Dale said.

"What if she comes back, and we're not here? What could happen?"

"If Sophia found her way back and we were gone, that would be awful." Andrea said. Likari nodded in agreement and crossed her arms, thinking of something they could do. Before she could think of anything, Daryl nodded.

"Ok." He said. "We got to plan for this. I say tomorrow mornin's soon enough to pull up stakes. Give us a chance, to rig a big sign, leave her some supplies. I'll hold here tonight, stay at the RV."

"If the RV is staying then I am too." Dale said, matter of factually.

Carol put her hands together, and at her lips. "Thank you, thank you both."

"I'm in." Andrea said, as they looked at her in turn.

"I'll stay too." Likari said.

"Well if you're all staying, then I'm..." Glenn started, but was cut off by Dale.

"Not you Glenn. You're going. Take Carol's Cherokee."

"Me? Why is it always me?"

"We have to find this farm, reconnect with our people and see what's going on. But most important, you have to get T-Dog there. This is not an option. That cut has gone from bad to worse. He has a very serious blood infection. Get him to that farm, see if they have antibiotics..." Likari listened to Dale's rant as she, Andrea, and Carol watched Daryl make a trip to his motorcycle. "Because if not, T-Dog will die. No joke." They all watched as Daryl removed a hefty bag of medication from under a pile of rags.

"Keep your oily rags off my brother's motorcycle." He said, tossing the rags to Dale. Then he set the bag of 'goody's' on the hood of a car.

"Why'd you wait til now to say anything?" Glenn asked.

"It's my brother's stash." Daryl said, annoyed as he searched through the bag. "Crystal, X. Some kick ass pain killers." He tossed those to Dale. "Otsesiclene. It's not the generic stuff, neither. First class. Merle got the clap, on occasion." He tossed those to Daryl and returned the stash to the motorbike.

"Do you want to go get yer car?" Daryl asked Likari.

"It's a useful car, and all of my supplies are in there." She answered.

"Hop on I'll take you." He said as he started his motorcycle.

"Uh, no thanks. I'll walk." She said. "It's too loud, if there are any nearby walkers it will bring them straight to us."

"Well I ain't gonna let you go alone." He shut off his bike and looked to the others. "We'll be right back, she needs her car and supplies."

They nodded. "Come on, then." She said, grinning. They walked among the trees, Likari had her bow in one hand, and an arrow in the other. Daryl had his crossbow resting on his shoulder. Likari paused for a moment and squatted, setting her arrow in it's quiver, and the arrow at her feet. She pulled a pack of cigarettes from her pocket, removing one, and lighting it. After she took a drag she picked up her bow and stood, glancing at Daryl. He raised his eyebrows at her and smirked. They continued walking, keeping their eyes on the trees.

"Don't judge me." She said, lifting a brow at him. "I tried to quit. But you can understand why I would go back to that habit."

He just shook his head and they continued walking. Likari took great precaution to douse the cherry with her foot, not wanting a fire on their hands. A few walkers had crossed their path, earning a few arrows through their heads from Likari.

"I'm in the lead." She announced in a sing-song voice. She skipped ahead a little to turn and face him, grinning. He returned her grin and nodded his head, motioning her to turn around. Ahead of them were about ten walkers. They had spotted the couple and were making their way to them, hungrily. Likari's breath stopped and she froze in place.

"What are you crazy?" Daryl said, grabbing her arm gently. "We need to get outta here." They turned to run the other way, but halted upon seeing that they were surrounded. "I'm tellin you, it's yer damn smokin." He said as he boosted her in a nearby, large tree. It's trunk split in two about twelve feet from the ground. Thick healthy limbs, branching out of it.

"There's no way." She said as she settled herself safely into the tree. She held out her hand and he grabbed it, allowing her to help him. They climbed higher to stay away from the walkers hands.

"Do you have enough arrows in that thing for them?" He asked, pulling an arrow in his crossbow.

"I-I think so." She docked an arrow and aimed. When she released the arrow, it hit home in a walkers forehead, and her foot slipped out of place, causing her to fall. Daryl grabbed her around the waist, stopping her fall, and dropping his crossbow in the process.

"Damn it." He swore, angrily.

"Sorry." Likari said, meekly, grabbing hold of a nearby branch.

"It's fine. I'll hold on to you while you shoot them all." He tightened his hold on her with one arm, and grabbed on a sturdy branch with the other. "But our competition is on pause. Then we will continue playing, only this time, with stakes."

Likari smiled and nodded, focusing on placing her toes in the tight grooves in the split trunk. She shot a walker, one after the other, dropping them. Not missing a single one.

"There you go." Daryl said. "Don't miss, you don't want to waste yer arrows."

She smirked and turned her head to meet his eyes. "No pressure, right?"

"Yer a good archer, and the targets are too close to miss." He assured her softly, slightly breathing on her face. She nodded and turned her head away, hoping he did not notice her blush. He chuckled, a sign that he had seen. She took a deep breath and exhaled, focusing on the task at hand. Again, one by one, the arrows flew, never missing their target. Daryl watched, amused and amazed. He watched her arm muscles react to the bow, and felt her abs at every pull, and every release. Being the gentleman he was, he stayed still and did not act on the sudden bad-ish, urges. After shooting about twenty-five walkers, she stretched her arms. "Got Jelly arms?" He asked, humor lacing his voice. She nodded and counted the 'live' ones.

"Can you shoot a bow?" She asked as she counted her arrows.

"I only use weapons with a trigger." He said. "Just rest a minute, they ain't goin nowhere."

Likari sighed and leaned back against the trunk, Daryl releasing his hold on her, knowing she would not fall out by simply resting. Her hands shook slightly as she lit another cigarette.

"Nerves?" He asked.

"Anxiety. I can fight it, I've dealt with it long enough." She pointed at the walkers. "I count thirteen of them, and nine arrows."

"You don't keep many arrows with you?"

"In my car." She rolled her eyes. "A full quiver while I'm away. I usually don't go far from my car. I figure I shoot the rest of these arrows, then we jump down and kill the remaining four." She pulled a butterfly knife out of her boot. "You think this will be long enough?"

"Damn girl, you got any other odd hiding places for weapons I should know about?" He answered as he inspected the knife.

"No." She shook her head.

"This will do just fine." He answered handing it back to her. She replaced it in her boot and flicked her cigarette at the small hoard below. It landed directly into one of the walkers eye, having absolutely no reaction to it.

"That scares me, that they feel no pain." She mumbled before she began to shoot them again. Daryl nodded in agreement as he got his buck knife ready, waiting for her to run out of arrows. When she shot the last one, she took another deep breath, and took out her butterfly knife. She flipped it open, then closed. "Are you ready?" She asked him.

"Yeah, but I'll jump first, and get their attention off you. Then you jump right away." He said. She nodded, then he turned and jumped, stabbing one in the top of the head on impact. As he backed up, the other three followed. She took it as her cue to drop down. When she landed, the two nearest ones turned their attentions on her. She flipped open her butterfly knife and stood with her feet firmly placed on the ground. She smiled, remembering the days she would play basketball, hoping her best technique would work. She faked left, causing them to shift with her, then she spun around right quickly. As soon as the walker's head was in sight, she stabbed at it. It took a lot of force to keep hold of her knife as she pulled it out. Then she backed up from the remaining one, getting ready to stab it. It lurched towards her and she dropped, throwing her foot under its feet, causing it to fall. As soon as it hit the ground, she struck it in the ear, through to the brain. After she removed her knife, she wiped it clean on the grass and sat, taking a breath. She looked over at Daryl, who was staring at her with a proud look on his face.

"You sure can fight." He said as he approached her, picking up his crossbow. She stood and collected her arrows from the mobs heads, with help from the redneck. When they finished, he tipped his head, towards the woods. "Let's go." She nodded, and they walked the rest of the way to her car in silence. When they got back to the road, Likari stayed in the car after Daryl had exited it.

"Ain't you comin?" He asked, peaking in at her through the open window.

"No thank you. I'm sure there is no room in that RV, I'll be fine out here for the night. My windows are tinted, and I have blankets. I'll be fine." she answered, crawling into the backseat.

"If you say so. Night." He said before getting into the RV. She smiled, and rolled up her car windows and locking the doors before falling asleep.


	4. Author's Note

Authors note:

Hello awesome readers. I have been feeling under the weather lately so it's tough to look at a computer screen too long. Just know that I am still working on the next chapter. I'll have it up as soon as I get it done. The progress is about halfway now, and if I don't get it on here soon then I will just post what I have by this Thursday, or sooner. But hey, take this as an opportunity to review and let me know how you like it! I won't be offended by a one word post so have at it. Here's a one worded answer question I can ask you all... Do you approve or disapprove of Likari? Is she fit for Daryl? Do you think she can continue to be tough in such difficult times? Or do you think she will eventually make a mistake and get bit, scratched, mauled, munched on? That is enough of my sick rant, just know I'll post and continue. And know that flamers are more than welcome here. I'm not one to cry over constructive criticism.


End file.
